


That will be ¥151,383

by BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Is A Good Boyfriend, Atsumu Is Whipped, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I will never know how to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu, Sakusa in dresses, Self-Indulgent, but they just go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs/pseuds/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs
Summary: Backless, floral, lace, sequenced, sweetheart and all. Atsumu buys kiyoomi all the cute dresses he sees at the mall.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	That will be ¥151,383

**Author's Note:**

> This is for El, I love your art so much so I made this for you, sorry if this sucks

It's been three and a half hours, Kiyoomi is still glaring at his laptop and Atsumu is really just concerned. He gets off the couch and heads to the breakfast bar where the raven is perched over his abused laptop. The wing spiker has been aggressively typing and face planting at the counter for the past hours. 

"H-hey Omi-omi..." reluctant, he reaches for Kiyoomi's shoulder "whatcha doin?" 

Kiyoomi lets out a sigh and slams the laptop close. He turns to look at the blonde and smiles. Atsumu could've sworn he saw flowers in the background when Kiyoomi smiled. _Oh no. No no no- this is bad. This is really bad-_ Atsumu knows that smile. _Someone's gonna die._

"Tsumu?" his name rolls out of Kiyoomi's mouth, thick with sugary poison. Atsumu jumps on his feet, sweat starts to build on his forehead. He has to do something, **_fast._**

"Omi! We should go out! Like righ'now!" he drags the ravenette by his freaky bendy wrists that he loves so much. He grabs his wallet and keys- Atsumu offers a silent prayer to whatever god was out there for letting him drag Kiyoomi out without a fight. 

It the middle of summer so the shirts and sweats combo they were wearing was reasonable enough to go out in without having to worry about sweating too much. Oh but he did. But Kiyoomi didn't have to know that it was because he was panicking. Nope, thank you very much.

It only took 24 minute to arrive at the mall, thanks to Atsumu's death defying driving. Thankfully no one died. _Yet-_ a tiny voice said in his head. He floors his car to the nearest open parking spot. When Kiyoomi side-eyes him during the drive, he pretends not to notice. He gets out of the car and opens Kiyoomi's door and offers his hand. The raven entwines their hands together and they enter the mall. 

Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi into the department store, an assortment of fine brands and clothing as far as the eye can see. With his facemask in place, Atsumu could still tell how Kiyoomi beams at the sight, the way the corner of his eyes crinkle and the slight shade of pink on the tip of his ears. He can't help but squeeze his boyfriend's hand. Kiyoomi looks at him, soft and fond. He lowers his mask and pecks Atsumu on the lips. Now they were both as bright as cherries. Atsumu clears his throat and pulls Kiyoomi to a section of designer items, the most recent outfits for summer. From line of racks, Atsumu grabs one of the items on display, he studies the design and texture deliberately, as if he's on court, analyzing one of their games. The blonde hums in approval and shoves the item into Kiyoomi's arms. "Try it on Omi."

Kiyoomi opens and closes his mouth then turns his back on Atsumu, expression unreadable. He scurries to the nearest changing room, leaving Atsumu anxious and jumpy. _Really? That's it?_ The tiny voice in his head appeared again, this time with the face of his twin. _Yer a goner._ "Shut yer trap!" And when the sales ladies threw him strange looks, he hides his 6ft self behind the summer collection display. "Stupid tiny 'Samu" he grabs another item off the rack and another and two more. He goes to the other side of the display and takes all of the clothes on display after thorough inspection, he places them on his cart looking contented with his picks.

As he was about to go to the changing room where Kiyoomi was, he stops in front of a mannequin. The softest and flowiest dress in all the displays in the store stood there, and Atsumu would bet on Samu's life that there was a a spotlight on it, making the goldish yellow of the dress glimmer and reflect and he was sure as hell that he heard choirs sing when he laid his eyes on it. Like the good boyfriend that he is, he asks for the dress and takes it.

Atsumu heads to where his wing spiker is. He knocks on the door, "Tsumu?" the man on the other side asks.

"Ya done in there Omi? C'mon out, 'wanna see how it looks on ya." Kiyoomi steps out of the booth, and twirls in front of Atsumu, the later can't help but stare. The knee length lilac polyester Marciano trinity dress looks so divine on Kiyoomi. The dress hung low at the front and exposed his back, his waist looked tiny with how the material hugged his figure. He leans in and runs his finger along the straps of the dress, tapping on the metallic studs embedded along the straps and plunging neckline. The blonde notices the mole on his boyfriend's collarbone and places a butterfly kiss on it. "I like it" stepping back he looks his boyfriend up and down and places a quick kiss on his lips. "Now try this one on." he hands Kiyoomi the Marciano Kara wrap dress and pushes him inside the changing room again before he could even say anything.

Atsumu runs to his cart and makes a beeline to the cashier. "I'll take these please." he tells the lady at the counter. _C'mon yer such a cheapskate._ Tiny Osamu is back, _yer not gonna get 'im 'nthing else? Laaame~ "_ shut yer trap"

"Excuse me sir?" the woman asks, clearly startled by his statement.

"Ah-nothing, nothing" he apologizes. _Lame~ tiny Osamu says_ "uh, can I grab a few more things and run back quickly?"

After the lady gives him the go, Atsumu dashes to the other side of the store, he takes a mascara and some scented lipgloss then heads to the next aisle where he grabs chromatic nail polish. He looks around before deciding to go back to the counter, he starts to walk away from the cosmetic aisles when he sees the perfect item to complete this, he takes two of the items on display and runs back to the counter. 

"Add these too please" he breathes out, clinging on the counter for life support. He reaches for his wallet and fishes out his credit card. Thank god for the salary for division one volleyball players. 

The cashier rings all of Atsumu's items, "Will that be all sir?"

He nods, getting his composure back. "Yes, thank you."

"That will be ¥151,383." _**What?** Wahahahaha-_the tiny Osamu, the little shit laughs his fucking ass off.

Atsumu sighs and hands over his credit card with a crooked smile. After paying, he speed walks to where he left Kiyoomi, pushing a cart filled with all his purchases. Kiyoomi, was outside the changing room, furiously tapping his foot, scowl in place and Atsumu just want to kiss the wrinkles between his brows away. _Yer so whipped_ says little Samu. 

"Omi! Sorry to keep ya waiting. Wow-" the Kara wrap dress makes his Omi-omi look like a god. The mating parts on the sides have a circle motif that combines gorgeous glittering gold and clear parts. The glossy luxe texture and the flared silhouette and asymmetric hem that shimmer in luxury are also noteworthy points. The length was just right, letting some of his pale toned thighs peek out. The best choice among all the others. He can't wait to see Kiyoomi in the other dresses. 

"Could you stop staring," Kiyoomi covers his face with hands, his ears a nice bright red. 

"Bu-But Omi! Ya look so good!" the blonde squawks in protest. "wait- here," he rummages through his bags and takes out two yellow hairclips. He leans towards the raven and clips this bangs to the side. "Wait one more" he digs through the bags again and then holds up a small container in triumph. "Say aaah" 

Kiyoomi parts his lips slightly. The blonde opens the container and applies the lipgloss. The former rubs his lips together, Atsumu leans in and kisses him there. "mmm Omi ya taste like cherry"

The taller kisses the blonde back, sweet and short. "Now you taste like cherry too."

"O-Omi-omi! Ya can't jus' say thins like that!" covering his face as he clings over his boyfriend. 

"Get away, I need to change." Atsumu grins and places another kiss on Omi's cheek.

He tightens his grip. "Ya don't hav'ta, I already paid for that."

Kiyoomi's eyes widens in surprise, "You" he leans into Atsumu's hold, "you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." he punctuates with another kiss. "I saw that yer upset. I wanted ta cheer ya up."

Kiyoomi smiles fondly at his partner, "Thank you Tsumu." he wraps his arms around him. They stood there in each other's warmth, "Get your hands off my ass."

"Aww but don't I deserve a reward?" the setter pouts at him then flashes his signature grin. "Can't help it, ya look soooo irresistible in that dress."

"Then let's go home."

"Wait- really?! Come on Omi, get your fat-ass moving."

"Race you to the car." the raven sprinted off, leaving the blonde in momentary disbelief of mutany.

"Wait no fair!" Atsumu runs after him.

Atsumu loses, after running back into the store where he left his purchases.

**Author's Note:**

> When they got home, Kiyoomi tries on all the dresses and they both paint their nails to match.
> 
> heh... the price is a combo of their msby jerseys and that 383 is the legendary chapter that started the sakuatsu fandom msfsjhfakj
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated ples   
> 
> 
> For those who are wondering what the  
> [Kara wrap dress](https://store.guessjapan.com/category/GOODS_TYPE/53853253?goods_cs_id=86994667) looks like


End file.
